Taking Flight
by Alexis4
Summary: Sequel to Rising From The Ashes Jack and Katherine are enjoying their newly wed life on the Pearl and planning a trip to visit Will and Elizabeth in Port Royal. Several surprises are on the way not all of them pleasant.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow or the Pearl. I claim ownership only of Katherine or an original characters that I come up with in the course of the story. Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!

CHAPTER 1: _OUR _Ship He Says.

Mrs. Katherine Sparrow sighed and leaned back resting her head against the mast. The Caribbean waters stretched out before her as far as her eyes could see. Katherine looked down at her lap and smiled when her eyes fell upon the breeches that she wore. Yes, she thought, she looked every inch the pirate. Pirate she was and she had married the most infamous of pirate captains-none other than Captain Jack Sparrow of the dreaded _Black Pearl_. Though subjects of his Royal Majesty no longer had need to fear Jack Sparrow, her husband still preyed upon the Spanish ships that were overflowing with the wealthy of the New World.

Katherine's red tresses fell free around her shoulders glistening under the sun's touch. It had been two months since Katherine had wed Jack and she was surprised at how quickly she'd adjusted to her knew life. The crew and Jack had proven patient teachers and not two weeks ago Jack himself had climbed with her as she made her first trip to crows nest. Katherine found that after she had become accustomed to the swaying of the mast as the ship made its way through calm waters that this part of the ship provided her with peaceful solitude.

Katherine enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair and understood Jack's view of his ship. It was freedom. For perhaps the thousandth time Katherine wished that her father could be there to share this with her. Katherine bit her lip as the familiar sting of tears accompanied her father's memory.

Katherine knew that Jack worried about her. Despite the wedded bliss that she had been enjoying these two months Katherine's sleep was often plagued by nightmares and again and again her subconscious forced her to relive the day her father had died. No matter how long she lived Katherine did not believe that she would ever forget the empty look her father's eyes had held as they stared unseeingly up at the sky.

No matter how much she loved Jack, no matter how much she loved her life aboard the _Pearl_ somehow Katherine couldn't seem to let the pain of her father's loss go. She'd tried to hide it from Jack but too often he was forced to hold her as she cried softly into his shoulder after yet another nightmare. Perhaps it was not so much that she could not forget the face of her father's death but that it blocked out the memory of her father's face in life.

Katherine found it increasingly difficult to remember her father's smile or his laugh. In her mind his beloved features were forever frozen into a grimace of mortal pain. Maybe if she had been able to burry her father she would have been able to purge herself of the pain but even that had been denied her when Murdock had blown up the merchant vessel they were sailing on. Perhaps that was part of her inability to let go. Her father had been all she'd had.

Katherine had killed Murdock herself but even revenge did not end her suffering. Katherine was not certain that anything ever would.

Jack looked up through the rigging towards the crow's nest frowning. The sun flashed off brilliant red hair clearly marking its occupant as his beloved wife. Jack knew that Katherine retreated there whenever she wanted to think or just to snatch a few peaceful moments away from the crew. It wasn't her need to for some space that bothered him. No, he often went aloft when he wanted to think. It was the reason that Katherine felt the need for that solitude that worried him.

The last two months had been the happiest that Jack had ever known. He had been surprised at how well he had taken to married life. Katherine was everything he could have ever wanted. The whores in Tortuga paled in comparison to Katherine's beauty. They were in fact just coming off their honeymoon and were heading towards Port Royal to pay the promised visit to Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. They would arrive by dinner tomorrow. This time had been blissful for both of them and yet Jack knew that Katherine's inability to let go of her pain was slowly beginning to tear her apart. That was why he had picked this time to fulfill a promise. In less than two days they would reach Port Royal. Jack hoped that Elizabeth or Will would be able to help her.

Most of the time, Katherine was full of smiles and laughter. Katherine need only smile and make a request and the crew was tripping over themselves to comply with her wishes. Even Anamaria had taken a liking to his lovely bride. In fact that woman hadn't slapped Jack in the two months he had been married. It had to be a record for them. Still, there were times though few and far between when Jack would turn to his wife and find her beautiful blue eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Katherine had nightmares about her father's death at least two or three times a week though Jack supposed he should be grateful for that. The first two weeks of their marriage it had been four or five. He would be glad of the day when they ceased altogether. Jack had thought that she had been purged of her pain when they were still in Port Royal and she had cried in his arms. Jack now realized that he should have known that the pain from the devastating loss of her only remaining relative would taking longer to ease.

It wasn't that Katherine was unhappy in their marriage. Jack knew that she loved him deeply and for the first month they had seldom left his cabin. Jack grinned at the memory of those days and nights. Jack and Katherine still possessed a healthy desire for each other and the crew was quite used to them disappearing for hours on end. Katherine had taken eagerly to her new life but there was always a part of her that could not let go of the past. Jack had done his best not to push but as he gazed up at his wife's tiny figure he thought perhaps it was time that he did albeit gently.

"Gibbs!" Jack called, "Take the helm."

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs called making his way across the deck. When he reached the helm he gave Jack a knowing looking, "Finally decided to address the matter eh?"

Jack glared at his first mate for a moment before sighing, "I don't see that I 'ave a choice, mate."

Jack climbed the rigging and in a matter of seconds joined his wife. Wordlessly Jack sat down next to her leaning back against the mast as she did.

Katherine lay her head on his shoulder and spoke softly. "I can't believe how beautiful it is up here. There's nothing but the sea and a blue horizon. I never seem to tire of it."

Jack nodded, "I fell in love with the sea when I was but a lad." Jack put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head before speaking softly. "You need to let it go, luv."

Katherine opened her mouth to protest that she didn't know what he was talking about but closed her mouth abruptly. Jack sighed. "You killed Murdock. You avenged your father . . . isn't that enough?"

Katherine looked up at her husband her blue eyes boring fiercely into his chocolate ones, "Was it enough when you killed Barbossa? Did it make everything that he did to you go away?"

Jack considered then shook his head, "No, you know it didn't. But, I don't dwell on it, Katie."

Katherine chuckled. "Jack, you carried that bloody pistol around for ten years. If that's not dwelling on something then I don't know what is." She sobered. "I just need more time, Jack," Katherine pleaded, "Just a little more time."

"Very well," Jack agreed, "If you want to talk you know where to find me."

Katherine graced him with a loving smile, "The same goes for you, tough guy."

Jack laughed and tickled her ribs causing her to squeal and squirm in his arms. Finally Jack released her and prepared to climb down to the deck. "Come, the crew has begun preparations for dinner and it won't be the same for them without your beautiful smile."

Katherine looked puzzled for a moment then nodded. Because of the beautiful weather and their recent successful raid of a Spanish ship Jack had ordered the crew to set dinner out on deck and they would have a celebration of sorts. Katherine chuckled to herself. Jack's celebrations overflowed with rum and raucous behavior and she'd not have it any other way. She followed Jack down through the rigging then made her way to their cabin. She washed up using some water in the basin and then pulled a fresh white shirt and then a pale blue skirt from her chest. She tucked the shirt in and placed a wide brown leather belt around her middle that accentuated her small waist. She looked in the mirror and after running a brush through her waist length hair, careful of the braids that Anamaria had recently redone for her, reemerged out on the deck.

"You look lovely, m'lady."

Katherine turned to smile at the voice's owner, Collin Strong, one of the younger members of Jack's crew. Collin was perhaps in his mid-twenties and had blonde hair and laughing green eyes. He was really quite handsome. He had taken a liking to Katherine after she had patched his coat for him shortly after she had been first brought aboard when she'd been hurt.

"Thank you, Collin," she said before quirking a delicate eyebrow at the pirate, "But how many times have I asked you to call me Katherine?"

"At least twice a day, m'lady, but the captain would skin me alive." Collin said with a grin of his own.

Katherine gave an unladylike snort. "Jack would do no such thing. I wouldn't have it."

"Really, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack's teasing voice came from behind her, "And just what would you do about it, I wonder?"

"I'd make you walk the plank," Katherine replied haughtily. She saw Collin smirk watching them with interest.

Jack flashed her grin, "Would ye now? Do you know what pirates do with helpless women?"

Katherine smirked, "I'm not exactly helpless."

Jack had the satisfaction of Katherine's gasp when he reached out and hauled her against him. "Shall we see about that?"

"Blast it," Anamaria yelled stalking up to them, "Can't you two stop for a moment?" Her voice was stern but her eyes were alight with laughter.

Jack cast an impish grin and reaching out with one arm pulled Katherine up against him wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. "You can't really blame me, Ana, we've been married but two months!"

Anamaria tried to appear stern but a grin appeared of its own volition ruining her intended scowl. "Well, _Captain_, ye'll just have to wait. Your crew expects your presence tonight. Now, everythin' is almost ready. Go sit down."

"Yes, Anamaria," Jack and Katherine intoned solemnly.

Ana glared and Jack and his bride burst into laughter and made their way to the table that had been set up on deck. Jack took his place at the head of the table with Katherine to his right. Recent plunder, in the form of a meal fit for a king nearly covered the table. The crew dug in without ceremony some of them using their fingers more often then knife or fork. Katherine ate with all the poise expected of a gentleman's daughter and yet she did not mind the rougher manners of the crew.

Their mistress joined in the lively conversation and blushed becomingly when Collin proposed a toast to the Captain's lovely lady. Jack leaned back in his chair with his beloved rum in his hand smiling contentedly. He couldn't have asked for more. Katherine was their lady and his crew loved her for it. Anamaria respected her for her unwavering loyalty towards jack and the steadiness she had shown on the raids the Pearl had made since she wed Jack. And Jack, well, Jack loved almost everything about her.

When one of the men began to play his Hornpipe Gibbs stood and nodded his head to Jack. "With the Captain's permission, I was wondering if Katherine would give me the pleasure of a dance?"

Laughing bright and not waiting for Jack's response Katherine stood and took Gibbs' arm. "I'd love to."

As Gibbs swept Katherine across the deck to the lively music and clapping of hands Jack regarded Anamaria with a roguish grin, "Shall we, m'lady?" he said in his best gentleman's voice.

"Is that entirely proper, sir?" Anamaria replied in a mock simpering voice.

Jack chuckled, "Probably not, lass but when have you been concerned about propriety?"

Ana grinned wickedly, "Good point. Let's go." Laughing the two joined Katherine and Gibbs as they spun merrily around on the deck.

Several hours and many bottles of rum later Katherine was slightly less than sober and fatigued from dancing. When the familiar arms snaked around her waist Katherine leaned back into Jack's comforting warmth.

"I love it when ye dance," Jack murmured his lips against her ear. "Ye always have a smile on your face. Ye look so beautiful with your skirt swirling at your feet and your hair floating around your face."

"You're not so bad yourself," Katherine replied laying her hand over the one that lay possessively across her stomach.

Jack's masculine laugh sent a shiver down her spine. "Not bad?" Jack questioned huskily, "Come to our cabin, m'lady, and I'll remind you of good I am."

Katherine turned to face her husband regarding him in the moonlight, "I don't need reminding but if you must . . ." she trailed off before pulling away and beginning to towards their cabin her hips swaying seductively.

Jack swatted her bottom. "You little minx," he growled as Katherine squealed and ran towards their cabin with Jack on her heels.

Katherine opened her eyes slowly stifling a groan at her slight hangover. Maybe Elizabeth was right; maybe rum really was a vile drunk. She grinned at the thought. Nah! Surprisingly Jack still slept beside her even though the gentle light streaming through the window told her it was already well into the morning. Her cheek lay pillowed on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her. Katherine shifted and was reminded of her nudity under the sheets and that her husband was quite naked as well.

Katherine rose up on one elbow and leaned over to press her lips to Jack's. He stirred and she pulled back smiling. "Wake up, sleepyhead. You have a ship to run."

"Insufferable wench," Jack muttered throwing an arm over his eyes, "It can't be morning already."

Katherine laughed, "Oh, but it is."

Carefully Jack pulled his arm away wincing as the harsh sunlight assaulted his eyes. "Bloody hell," he muttered. Finally his eyes fell upon his wife and a smile came grudgingly to his lips. "Good mornin', kitten."

"It's 'kitten' now is it?" she teased tartly, "I thought I was an 'insufferable wench'"

"Aw, Katie, you can't be holding that against ol' Jack now," Jack gave her his most charming grin, "It were just the hangover talkin', luv."

Seeing his drawn features Katherine took pity on him and slapped him on the leg, "Rise and shine, Captain."

As Katherine started to climb out of bed exposing her naked flesh Jacked reached out and hauled her back into bed. "Do we have to get up this moment, luv?" He kissed the curve of her shoulder and smiled as she sighed.

"It's awfully late, Jack," she said though her words held little conviction.

"Then it can wait just a bit longer," Jack said as his lips moved to her neck.

Katherine relaxed into him surrendering but just as Jack grinned in victory a knock on the door snatched said victory away from him.

"Get your arse out of bed, Sparrow!" Anamaria's voice called from the other side of the door, "You've slept long enough. You're not the only one with a 'angover.

"Damn that woman," Jack cursed as he reluctantly released Katherine who only laughed as Jack pulled on his pants, "I'll kill her myself."

"She keeps you on your toes, Jack," Katherine reminded him reaching for her robe as he pulled on his shirt and boots.

"Aye, but she could have better timing," Jack remarked ruefully placing a sound kiss on Katherine's lips before stalking towards the door.

He pulled it open to reveal Anamaria standing on the other side hands on her hips. "I'm awake, ye bloody banshee."

"About time," she remarked saucily though her eyes glinted with a mischievous smile, "Now off with ye, Jack."

"_Captain_, Ana, _Captain_." Jack told her instinctively before moving off past her onto deck.

Anamaria entered the Captain's quarters shutting the door behind her, "Morning, Katie," she said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Ana," Katie returned with laughter in her voice, "Tell me, do you lay in bed and think of ways to aggravate Jack or does it come naturally?"

Anamaria grinned widely, "Mostly it's natural but sometimes I 'ave to think of ways to liven things up a bit."

The woman shared a laugh as Katherine began to get dressed for the day. She pulled on a pair of pants and a white shirt. She pulled on her boots and tied a light blue sash around her waist to keep her pants up. A matching sash went in her hair to keep her long locks from getting in her face. Katherine looked in the mirror and shook her head. "I must be the only pirate who has a color coordinated wardrobe. Jack bought it all for me."

"Jack likes to keep his prized possessions looking their best," Anamaria replied with dry humor, "And you have become his most prized possession."

"His first love was the _Pearl_," Katherine remarked without bitterness, "He risked everything to get her back."

"Aye, but you'll be his last."

Katherine didn't reply but smiled and the two women went on deck together. Katherine was struck as she always was by the beauty of the blue waves around them. The spray of the sea hit her face refreshing her and the wind played gently with her hair. Jack was right; this was freedom.

She spotted her husband in his usual position at the helm talking with Gibbs. Several of the men were busy scrubbing the deck while others secured lines. Still more sat upon the deck repairing torn sails. It was perfect. She wished her father could have seen her new home.

Katherine frowned as the thought brought the familiar pain in her heart. Suddenly furious with herself Katherine let out an angry gasp and stalked over to the railing astutely avoid Ana's startled stare. She pounded her small fist against the railing. Why couldn't she let it go, damn it? Was it simply because he had been her last remaining blood relative? Was it the manner in which he had been taken from her? Or was it the fact that she had never gotten to say goodbye? It didn't matter. Jack had been right. It was time to put the dead to rest. Why couldn't she seem to do so then?

Well, no more. She had a new life where she was loved and was happy. Resolutely, she turned away from the railing and marched over to the mast and began climbing the rigging searching for ropes that were rotted and in need of replacement. If she couldn't forget on her own she'd work until she was too tired to think.

Katherine had been aloft for several hours when she heard Jack calling up to her. "What?" she called back glancing down at the deck where Jack stood at the foot of the mast she was on.

"Are ye trying to repair the entire ship on your own? Come down and take a rest,' Jack yelled pointing towards the deck.

"I'm fine, Jack," she called back stubbornly.

"Katherine, don't make me make it an order," Jack returned, "This is _my_ ship after all."

"Bloody hell," Katherine muttered before beginning to climb down. Once her feet hit the deck she rounded on her husband. "Don't presume to ever give _me_ an order!" she hissed.

"I'm the Captain," Jack reminded her.

"And I'm your wife and not one of your crew," she snapped, "You are my husband and not my master." Spinning on her heel she stomped off below deck while Jack watched her retreating back in bewilderment.

Looking around Jack became all too aware of the stares of his screw. "Back to work!" he barked sending them scurrying. What the hell had gotten into that woman?

Katherine stormed down the stairs and headed for the galley hoping that Cotton could use some help. She wasn't even halfway there before she regretted snapping at Jack like that. After all, he was only concerned with her safety and the heat would get to anyone after spending hours aloft. Indeed she was sweaty and tired. But the work had kept her thoughts from drifting and Jack's interruption is what had irritated her. She had managed to go four whole hours without thinking of her father. He shouldn't have threatened to make it an order either. He should have known better.

"He tells me that nooo its _our_ ship now," Katherine muttered, "But the second he wants his own way its _his_ bloody ship again."

Katherine shook her head and continued on her way deciding that she and Jack could work it out later after she had calmed down a bit. When she reached the galley she smiled at Cotton and began to mop the floor. After several minutes she heard angry footsteps approaching and looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway looking very angry.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you!" Jack demanded stomping over to tower over her, "How dare ye speak to me in front of the crew like that?"

Neither of them noticed Cotton slipping discreetly from the room wanting no parts of this argument. Katherine's eyes widened in astonishment, "How dare I? How dare you, Jack Sparrow! You do not order me around like that either! I thought this was _our _ship, Jack. Remember that, hmm? What would you have done if I had refused, Jack? Would you have locked me in the brig for insubordination?"

Jack deflated suddenly and shook his head, "Of course not, luv." Jack took a deep breath reigning in his temper. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

The anger slowly seeped out of Katherine and she stared sorrowfully up at Jack, "I shouldn't have behaved like that in front of the crew either. You didn't mean any harm."

Jack pulled his wife into his arms. "What is it, Katie? It's not like you to get so angry over something so silly. What is really bothering you, luv?"

Katherine sighed and leaned into her husband's strength. "If I work hard then I don't have time to think."

Jack knew where she was going with this without her having to elaborate. "Working yourself to death isn't going to solve anything."

Katherine looked up at him and shook her head, "Not to death, Jack. Just enough." She laid her head back against his chest. "I'm tired of it. I just want to get on with my life."

Jack suddenly regretted their earlier conversation. "Don't push yourself on my account, darlin'. If you need more time then I understand."

Katherine shook her head, "Not just for you, Jack. I need to do this for me."

Jack pulled back and reached for her hand only to have Katherine hiss in pain and yanked the hand back to her. After his initial shock had passed Jack's eyes narrowed and he reached again for her hand pulling it towards him and turning it so that her palm was facing up. Her soft hands were blistered and bloody, still not completely accustomed to the hard work required to fix the rigging. "Blast woman!" Jack cried his eyes searing into hers, "Are ye trying to get an infection?"

As he began to drag her back towards the deck and their cabin Katherine tried to reason with her overprotective husband. "I'll be fine, Jack! It's just a few blisters! My hands will have to toughen up anyway if I'm going to be of any use on this ship."

"You don't have to try and do it all at once!" Jack retorted as he dragged her into the cabin and pushed her down into a chair. "Stay there," he ordered sternly. Katherine sighed in exasperation as Jack rummaged through multiple drawers and pulled out several strips of linen and some kind of ointment.

"Jack, I don't understand what the big deal is here," she replied her confusion apparent in her voice.

Jack stomped back over to her supplies in hand and poured some water into the washbasin he had obtained when it became clear that Katherine would be a permanent part of his life and the ship. He took one of her hand and dipped it into the water washing away the blood and dirt. "If it were just blisters then no, it wouldn't be a big deal. But, you, accursed wench, couldn't use common sense and let you hand break open and bleed. You got all manner of filth in there. If I don't clean them you'll probably get an infection. If it got bad enough, though unlikely, you could loose your bloody hands!"

Katherine winced as he savagely scrubbed at her hand and bit her lip. "Oh."

"Yes. 'oh'," Jack repeated sarcastically as he began to scrub her other hand. Jack let a sigh and his anger left him, "Next time you insist on being so bloody stubborn at least use gloves eh?" Jack held up the hand that had the half glove covering his palm, "See, there's no shame in it. Even the great Captain Jack Sparrow isn't above using a glove."

"I didn't think," Katherine admitted biting her lip again as he worked to clean a particularly battered place on her hand. She watched as Jack wrapped both hands in the linen then placed a kiss on each of her palms.

"There. Just don't go do anything that will tear them up more than they already are. Stay out of the rigging for a few days," Jack instructed.

"A few days?" Katherine's eyes widened, "Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Yes, it'll give them time to heal and callous." When Katherine frowned Jack laughed softly. "There's plenty of work you can do without climbing the mast. I don't understand why you put so much pressure on yourself, darlin'."

"I don't want to be looked upon as some spoiled girl that they must cart around just because I am the Captain's wife," Katherine explained softly her eyes averted, "I want to be accepted as an equal. I want them to see me as part of the crew."

Katherine looked up in surprise when Jack chuckled. Her eyes narrowed angrily. "What's so funny, Captain?"

"Ye wonderful, daft woman." Jack chuckled shaking his head. Jack took her face in his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "You already are a part of the crew. You're more than that, Katherine." Jack's expression became serious, "Aye, ye still have a lot to learn about sailing but that's part of your charm don't you see? It's because you're willing to learn that they love you. They love you because you are their lady. You have the grace and poise of a woman of the upper class and yet ye put on no airs. You expect no special treatment. You take the time to know each of their names and to help them whenever you can." Jack grinned, "This ship and that crew are as much yours as they are mine."

Katherine stared up at her husband experiencing a rare moment of speechlessness. Jack gave her a tender smile then kissed her forehead. "You try too hard, Katie. Believe it or not you're doing just fine." Jack gave her another kiss on the lips this time before turning around and returned to the deck.


End file.
